


La Langue

by Bexless



Series: Gay Paree [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam picks himself up a little something-something in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Langue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a cockbert ficlet meme :) Mcee did a stellar beta/francopick!

Sony sent a new representative while Adam was in Paris. He was used to the endless revolving door of various people from different branches of whatever, so it didn't matter that he wasn't expecting the guy to show up in the dressing room right before a show. But Adam wasn't really expecting him to be completely beautiful and, despite their location, whatever, Adam never claimed to be a mastermind, _French_.

" _Monsieur Lambert_?" the guy was saying now, tilting his head to the side quizzically. It was adorable, and it stretched his throat out in a way that said _bite me bite me bite me_ and he had big green eyes and short messy hair and touchable golden skin and oh, lord, Adam was in trouble. _French_. "Adam?"

"Yes!" Adam said then, snapping out of his trance. On the other side of the dressing room, Monte gave a loud and undignified snort. Adam ignored him. "Adam. That's me. I'm me. I mean, Adam Lambert, I'm. I'm him."

" _Je m'appelle Bastien_ ," said the guy, _in French_ , Adam couldn't even deal with it. He stood there staring for a while until he realized Bastien was holding out his hand. "Bastien Laurent."

"Uh," said Adam intelligently, and took Bastien's hand to shake it. It was warm and smooth and fit perfectly inside Adam's own. "Nice to meet you."

" _Enchanté_ ," said Bastien, smiling up at Adam. Adam was pretty sure his knees were actually going weak. Seriously - _French_. Monte snorted again. Bastien said, "I am hoping you are enjoying your stay _en France_ so far?"

"Yeah," said Adam, trying to get a hold of himself – he didn't know if it was better or worse that Bastien had switched to English, the way his accent took the familiar words and curled around them, soft and sly, all shiny and new. "So far everyone's been really...beautiful."

Bastien laughed. He took out the file he had tucked under one arm and started saying something as he went through it – Adam wasn't really listening, he was too busy checking out Bastien's arms, smooth with light blond hair, tendons visible where the sleeves of his light grey sweater were rolled up, beautiful. He had narrow hips and his jeans were beat up just enough to hang on them a little bit, and he was – "Adam?"

Adam's head snapped up. "Hmm?"

"I can speak to you after the show if you are not having time now," Bastien said, waving the file a little bit. "This is all the boring things, _non_?"

"No!" said Adam, shoving a bunch of crap off the couch and motioning to Bastien to sit down next to him. "No, I am totally having time now! Please, whatever you need to do."

"Okay," said Bastien – and the way he said it ugh, 'o-key', Adam was such a lost fucking cause – and sat down. Sat down totally close to Adam, by the way, despite there being more than enough room on the couch for both of them. He let his leg press firmly against Adam's and gave him a little glance, a little fluttery eyelash action, even. _Yes_.

"I really appreciate you taking the time to come and introduce yourself," Adam said, pressing back with his thigh a little bit.

"You are welcome," said Bastien, smiling with one side of his mouth. Adam smiled back.

This time, Longineu snorted too.

"I was thinking about going out tonight after the show," Adam said when they were done with the boring stuff. It was a lie – he was exhausted and had pretty much planned on collapsing in his hotel room and remaining unconscious for as long as humanly possible, but whatever – pretty French guy. "I don't suppose you could show me somewhere cool to go in Paris?"

"Of course," said Bastien. "Actually, I live here. So I know the way around."

"Perfect," said Adam, giving Bastien his very best smile. "Let's catch up after the show."

After Bastien left, Tommy and Cam came trailing in. Adam was sitting in front of his mirror, sighing at his own reflection.

"What's up with the Lady of the Lake?" said Cam, giving Adam's shoulder a squeeze on her way past.

"He's in love," said Monte.

Cam stared. "We were gone for thirty minutes."

"What's your point?" said Longineu.

"Aww, I think it's great!" Tommy sat down next to Adam and poked him in the thigh with his toe. "Who's the lucky guy, huh?"

"Bastien," said Adam dreamily. "Bastien Laurent."

Tommy laughed. "Sounds like you invented him in your head."

"I think I did!" Adam agreed, and then they had to get ready to play.

*

After the show Adam got showered and changed and downed two energy drinks in a row, and went to find Bastien.

"We can go anywhere you like," Bastien said. "But you are seeming a little tired. I am thinking maybe you would like somewhere quiet?"

"Perfect," said Adam, and followed Bastien out to the car.

Bastien took him somewhere extremely quiet, in fact – to an apartment building on the other side of the river, and into the elevator, and down the hall, and through his own front door.

"Is okay?" he said a little anxiously as he closed the door behind them. "I think maybe you are seeing too many hotel rooms, _non_?"

"Oh my God, you are perfection," said Adam, and kissed him. Bastien sighed into his mouth and wound his arms up around Adam's neck immediately. He was perfect to hold, small and slim but solid, and Adam licked happily at his tongue.

Bastien went to get them some wine, after Adam let him go, and Adam went poking around his living room a little bit. There were piles of books, crooked like Bastien actually read them rather than leaving them out for display. There was a really stunning vase in the window, the kind that obviously _was_ for display because no way could any flowers actually survive in it for more than a minute, and on the wall over the couch, instead of a painting or a mirror, was a map, stuck with hundreds of pins in red, green and silver. The pins spilled out all over the world, but the heaviest clusters were in Europe, in France, and Paris itself.

"What's this?" said Adam when Bastien came over with the wine. He took his glass and tried a sip – it was rich and dark and smoky on his tongue. "All the places you've travelled?"

"In a way," said Bastien, tilting his head again. Adam eyed his throat appreciatively. Bastien said, "It is my list."

"Of what?"

"Beautiful things." Bastien put his wine down and leaned forward to spread his hands on the wall under the map. "There are so many, in the world, _en France_ , here in Paris. I like to see as many as I can."

Adam tucked his free arm around Bastien's waist, tugging him back against his body. "What do the different color pins mean?"

Bastien turned into Adam's embrace, fitting them together. "Sometimes things are looking different when you are far away," he said, curling his hand around Adam's bicep and squeezing a little bit. He looked up at Adam. "It can be they are not looking the same when you are...mm, how do you say." Bastien pressed even closer to Adam, nuzzling his nose against Adam's jaw. " _Comme ça._ "

Adam dipped his head and kissed Bastien again, tasting the wine on his tongue. "Up close?"

Bastien laughed suddenly, eyes crinkling up with it, wide bright smile. "Your English phrase," he said, and shook his head a little bit. " _Oui_. Up close. I like to see how something beautiful is made to be this way. I can see each stone on some building, or I can look at a painting and see, mm," he held his thumb and forefinger together and made little sharp movements in the air.

"Brushstrokes?" said Adam.

"Brushstrokes," said Bastien. " _Oui_. And so the red is when the brushstrokes are not so good to see. When something is only good to see from far away."

"Mmm," said Adam, putting his own wine down. He swept his hands over Bastien's back and leaned down to taste his throat. "And the green?" he murmured against the warm skin there.

"Green," Bastien said breathily, tilting his head, pressing into Adam's lips. "Green is when something is still the same, when I am close to it or not close."

Adam kissed and licked his way up Bastien's throat to his ear, sucking gently on the lobe as he pushed his hands under Bastien's sweater to touch the smooth, soft skin on his lower back. "And silver?"

"Adam," Bastien sighed, sinking his hands into Adam's hair. Adam hummed his approval and Bastien shuddered, rocking his hips against Adam's thigh. "Silver is when something is more beautiful than I could know. When I wish I can be close to it all the time, because the brushstrokes are what is making it beautiful, and I cannot see them from far away."

Adam pulled back to rest their foreheads together, arms still tight around Bastien as he turned them around in half a little dance. "I think you're quite the poet, Bastien."

"I like beautiful things," said Bastien, and brushed their lips together. "I like to see them up close."

They went to bed, and it was a _real_ bed, not a hotel bed, a real bed with a boy in it, oh, bliss. Bastien was just as gorgeous under his clothes as everywhere else, and he let Adam touch anything he wanted, kiss him everywhere before rolling them over and returning the favor.

Bastien kept talking, the whole time, his mouth moving against Adam's skin and it was all in French so Adam couldn't understand it but he didn't _care_ , it was so sexy he couldn't even deal with it and he was pretty sure it was all positive, anyway. Bastien murmured against Adam's belly, his thighs, his cock; Adam said, "Bastien, please," and Bastien hummed and took him in, warm and wet and perfect.

Adam gathered Bastien up afterwards and held him in the crook of his arm, stroking him slow and firm while he shook and panted and bit kisses into Adam's mouth.

"Who at Sony do I need to thank for you, seriously," said Adam, when Bastien was curled in against him getting his breath back. "I need to send someone a basket of cars."

Bastien chuckled and stroked his hands through Adam's hair.

They lay quietly for a while, kissing and cuddling in the messed-up sheets. Eventually Adam had to get up to use the bathroom, and when he came back Bastien was lifting his watch off the nightstand, checking the time.

"Should I call for a car to take me back to the hotel?" Adam said, even though he really didn't want to. He wanted to stay here, in Bastien's warm bed, in his apartment that somebody actually lived in.

Bastien put the watch down and held out his hand, smiling. "Are you wanting to leave?"

"Well, that depends," Adam said, sliding back into the bed with him. "Are you wanting me to stay?"

Bastien laughed and pushed lightly at Adam's shoulder. "I am saying it wrong? How should I?"

"No, no," said Adam, leaning up to give Bastien a kiss. "I like your way."

"Mm," said Bastien, stroking the side of Adam's face. "So you can stay if you will like that. Sleep here with me. In the morning I can make you _café_."

"Hmm," Adam pretended to think about it while he took more kisses from Bastien's mouth. "I do like _café_."

Bastien smiled and pushed Adam down onto his back, rolling on top of him and nuzzling in. "And what else do you like?" he said, lips moving against Adam's throat. " _Croissants_? _Pain au chocolat_?"

"Oh, God, dirty talk," Adam groaned, and Bastien cracked up, hiding his laughter against Adam's shoulder. Adam grinned and hugged him close. "I'll stay, then, if you're sure. It's been way too long since a boy took me home."

"I cannot believe this," said Bastien.

"Yeah, me neither," Adam said ruefully. "Hey, I have a free day tomorrow, actually. I was thinking about going shopping."

Bastien sat up a little, nodding. "I know. Lane tells me."

"You could come with me," Adam said, letting his fingers walk over Bastien's arm, down to his hip. "Show me where to find beautiful things?"

"I can," Bastien said. "Okay, yes."

"O-key, yes," Adam said, and kissed him again. "Maybe we could even hit up a museum or a gallery, huh? Tick something off your list?"

Bastien bit his lip. He was still smiling, but his eyes were darting around a little bit. He said, "Adam, I must tell you something."

"What?" said Adam, warily.

Bastien hesitated a little, trailing his fingers distractedly over Adam's chest. "I am knowing you before I meet you today. I am liking you before."

"That's okay, baby," said Adam, much relieved. He ran his palm down Bastien's side. "I ain't mad at anybody who's a fan."

"No," said Bastien, and when Adam raised an eyebrow he laughed. "Okay yes, I am liking your music. Your show is very good. But what I mean is..." he trailed off, biting his lip some more, and kind of laughed at himself, eyes dancing. "I am wanting to meet you. I am – how do you say? Pulling a string? So I can work with you."

"Really?" said Adam, completely thrilled. "But why?"

Bastien leaned down again, kissing Adam's mouth, his cheek, the bridge of his nose. "So I can see you up close."

"Oh," said Adam, feeling a little breathless. "And?"

Bastien squinted at him a little bit, considering. Then he got out of bed, which kind of sucked but was also nice because Adam could lie there and watch the muscles in his legs and perfect ass while he walked around. He came back with a little pot, which he fished in for a second before holding up one of the flag pins from the map in the other room.

It was silver. Adam totally grinned all over his face, and when Bastien went and pinned it to Adam's jacket, lying discarded over a chair, Adam cracked up, delighted, and reached out to pull Bastien back into bed.

Bastien laughed when Adam rolled him onto his back. "Definitely silver," he said, and touched Adam's shoulders. "I am liking your brushstrokes very much."

"The feeling's mutual," said Adam, and settled down to prove it.


End file.
